


The Best Christmas

by kara-danvers-lena-luthor (Mesk)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, trans!Winn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesk/pseuds/kara-danvers-lena-luthor
Summary: Kara has some good news to share with Winn about a surprise guest to their Christmas party.A little fluff ficlet fulfilling a request to write trans!Winn.





	The Best Christmas

“Okay, Winn, I have something to tell you, but I need you to not freak out. Can you do that?” Kara asks with a little smirk on her lips that shows she doesn’t believe Winn will be able to control himself no matter what he says.

Winn notices the smirk, and Kara’s energy alone is making him giddy. “I promise to at least try.” he answers honestly.

“Okay…” Kara trails off, letting the suspense build up his anticipation.

Winn starts leaning forward, getting closer and closer to Kara as he waits for her to speak. “Come on, Kara!!!” Winn breaks the silence, not being able to take it anymore.

Laughing out loud, Kara holds her sides, and takes a deep breath. “Okay, okay, okay.” she says once she calms down, “Lois is going to spend the holidays with her family, and since the Kents are going on a holiday cruise or something to escape the cold weather, Clark is spending the holidays with us.”

“C-C-Clark?” Winn stutters out, blinking his eyes half a dozen times as if he’s having a problem telling if he’s dreaming or awake. “Spending…the holidays…with us? Here? In National City?”

With the smuggest smile on her face, Kara holds her hands behind her back and swings back and forth on her feet. “Mhmmmmm.” she sing-songs.

“I-I-I’ll be spending Christmas with Superman?” Winn runs one hand through his hair, and massages the back of his neck, before he seemingly snaps out of his haze and basically squeals. “Kara! I have to get him a present!! What do you even give to the man of steel????”

Kara, who was laughing at how adorable her friend is, suddenly pouts at the question. “Why don’t you freak out like that wondering what you’ll get to the girl of steel?”

Winn rolls his eyes at Kara’s pout. “Because you’re one of my best friends and I always know what to get you. Don’t I always give you awesome gifts?”

“You do.” Kara concedes, the pout slowly disappearing.

“See!?!? But Clark…Superman…” Winn sighs dreamily. “He’s my hero, Kara… Just like girls get to look up to you, I look up to him.” Blushing a little, and fidgeting with his fingers, Winn says barely above a whisper, “He is the kind of man I want to be like…you know?”

Kara smiles warmly at her friend, and places her hands on his shoulders. “You already are as good of a man as he is, Winn. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise, okay?”

Winn’s cheeks turn a darker shade of pink, and he feels his heart fluttering at Kara’s support of who he is. “Thanks, Kara.” he says with a little shy smile. “But, you know…” And as if a switch was flipped, Winn is back to being his nerdy self; he starts flexing in all weird poses and continues, “One day the exterior will match exactly what I see when I look in the mirror, and I’ll be as jacked up as Clark.”

Kara laughs again, “That reminds!” she says, raising her eyebrow in such a suggestive way it would make Lena Luthor proud. “Clark says he’s looking forward to seeing you – even though, might I add, you were almost drooling over him last time he was here – and that he’ll be more than happy to help you work out while he’s in town, because he saw some of your posts on instagram complaining about how hard it’s been for you to gain more muscle mass, so he thought he might help…inspire you…”

“Wait.” Winn is back to being stunned. “S-S-Superman wants to train me? And he’s looking forward to seeing me????”

Kara wraps one arm around Winn’s back and starts guiding him out of the DEO so they can have lunch. “Yes and yes!” she says chirpily.

Winn grins brightly, feeling how happy and full of love he feels knowing his role model not only accepts him for who he is, but also wants to help him achieve his goals. “This is already the best Christmas ever!”

**Author's Note:**

> Might turn this into a series if people ask for more. 
> 
> If you like it, please leave a comment, it means a lot <3


End file.
